This invention relates to apparatus for filling containers with prescribed weights of discreet articles such as are of columnar form and of the so-called "pellet" type. The invention is concerned with increasing the speed of filling a succession of containers moving successively under a pellet supply source; as well as improving the precision of the loadings to the prescribed weights. The invention provides an improved technique useful in systems for initially bulk-loading at high speed each container up to just less than the prescribed content weight; then fill-finishing the container at diminishing speeds; and then finally cutting off the operation at precisely the prescribed container content weight. Prior systems for such purposes are disclosed for example in known-to-applicant prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,008,607 and 3,720,039.